Dear Cousin
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Sirius as kids :) Just a small moment when they were little.


Bellatrix - 13

Andromeda - 10

Narcissa - 9

Sirius Black - 5

AN: I wrote this for Scavenger Hunt :) I would just like to point out that In my head canon, wizards from this time, had not yet discovered spells for curing physical ailments such as headaches, and migraines.

* * *

Bellatrix runs around the front of the house thumping four year old Sirius Black on the head. She gallops off laughing, which always sounds like more of a shrill, high pitched cackle.

"You'll never catch me, munchkin!"

"Wahhh! Bella, I hate you!"

On the sofa you can see Narcissa and Andromeda both rolling their eyes in exasperation.

Being older and much more mature, some would say, comes with growing out of wanting to inflict pain on others all the time. You realize that, in life, usually karma comes around to smack you in the face twice as hard. Then, and only then does a person learn to treat people the way they would like to be treated.

Bellatrix hasn't exactly matured yet. Dad says she's going through a teenager phase.

"Get off of me! Bella! Get off!" It was all little Sirius knew to say. He was just 18 kilograms with a full head of curly black, soft hair, but what a mouth that boy owned. He is definitely learning from his mother.

Andromeda rises from the sofa and pads across the hardwood floors, her socks remaining a little dusty from neglect of sweeping, and leans down to Sirius' level.

"Sirius, are you okay? Do you want to go play somewhere else?" Andromeda grabs his small hand in hers and tries to tug him into the other room, but the boy flinches back.

"No! No, I want to play here."

"Sirius, please I need to study ..."

Bellatrix decides to pop in and she gleefully creeps right up to Sirius and Andromeda, takes a hand and right before Andromeda's eyes, thumps Sirius on the head again. In a flash, that curly headed mischief maker dances out the door.

"Bella, you get back here! Bellatrix!" It isn't any use, Andromeda couldn't call her back. Bellatrix being the oldest, can only be summoned by one person. Cygnus, who happens to be working at the ministry, cannot control his daughter while he is away. Druella has locked herself away inside the bedroom with a migraine. Believe me, the four children may misbehave and argue with each other but all of them know very well not to disturb Druella Black.

"Why don't you just go to my room?"

She tries once more to get the little bugger of a cousin anywhere away from Bellatrix. They don't really mix all that well, and every time they see each other since Sirius was a baby, they got on each others nerves. It started with Sirius upchucking on Bella, and then Bella would rub his snot all over his own face. Andromeda thinks that one day, either of them might kill the other.

"I'll go fix Bella, do you have Sirius?" Narcissa replaces the book she was reading on the tall bookshelf. "Please don't let him up the stairs this time, please Dromeda?"

Once Andromeda let Sirius up the stairs, and the next thing she saw, was him riding Bella's mattress down every step whooping and hollering. Sometimes Andromeda's grateful for Narcissa, because unlike her she has more tolerance for their family, and can handle Bellatrix, even with being the youngest of them. Somehow she just knows how to twist Bella's heartstrings. If she has any to begin with.

"Sirius Black, listen to me! Just go play in my room, Bella's not allowed to enter there," She picks up his toy wand and blocks, grabs his hand and tugs just a bit more forcefully. "C'mon, I do not have all day!"

Folding his arms across his chest and looking straight into his cousin's eyes Sirius shouts,"No! I want to play right here and stay in this room with you guys!"

Just as he sits back down with a plop, Narcissa enters the room with a pallid looking Bella.

"I think Bella has something to say," Narcissa turns to Sirius and watches.

Clearing her throat she opens it, then closes it, and then once more she vindictively opens,"I - I'm sorry." Then she spins towards her little sister,"Are you happy now?"

Sirius sticks his tongue out at Bellatrix, and I don't think he even know what he's saying, but his mouth opens and out in a shout comes this gem,"I hate you Bella! I'll kill you!"

Everyone's mouth's pop open and Bella actually looks shaken for a moment. She recomposes her face and the confidence returns.

"Oh dear cousin, I think it will be me killing you."


End file.
